Revenge of Dark Meta Knight
by Gengar629
Summary: This is my first story please leave a review. When King Dedede sends Kirby to fight Sectonia he notices a strange and golden mirror...


King Dedede after just launching kirby to fight Sectonia he noticed a strange golden mirror… until he noticed it looked exactly like the amazing mirror! Peering inside the mirror he saw … himself! Then again it was only a mirror… but his reflection popped right out of the wielding its own version of the Masked Dedede Hammer. The clone had white blank eyes with no pupils, gray skin and clothes dark with black and a crimson that had the same color as dried blood. The hammer had the exact same color scheme as it's wielder with a circle pattern on it instead Dedede's peace sign.

_"In the depths of a mysterious mirror hanging in the hall of the queen waits the dark king, Shadow Dedede! He wages battle against all comers, but Shadow Dedede's true opponent is the darkness in his own heart."_

The "Shadow Dedede" looked at the king and roared loudly and charged at the king. The two clashed with such force that they both staggered back. Then Shadow Dedede launched a barrage of missiles only for Dedede to swing his hammer so hard he spun like a tornado breaking through the barrage and hitting his doppelganger square in the face! The clone forced himself to grab his hammer and fired a giant flame catching the king off guard! Then forcing the king back both caught their breath. "You sure are tough!" coughed the king. "But there in know way you could beat ME! The original Dede-" but was interrupted when Shadow Dedede tackled him to the ground. King Dedede hit him back and prepared to end this in one more strike! They both looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. They both charged each other with the intent to finish this! King Dedede charged his hammer for the powerful Hammer Flip technique while Shadow Dedede jumped in the air and swung his hammer down activating the jet turbine! When their hammers met fierce power clashed through each other and neither would let up their attack! With a massive roar King Dedede powered through the hit and launched his doppleganger back knocking Shadow Dedede's hammer away shattering it like a mirror! "HAHAHA" laughed King Dedede. "What're you gonna do without a weapon?" taunted the king. Shadow Dedede after regaining his composure raised his arm to the sky floating up a little bit summing a massive battle axe! The king could only look in awe with his jaw to royale floor. Regaining his composure the king exclaimed, "All right you want some more?! You gonna get some more!" and threw one of his disposable hammers only for Shadow Dedede to cut right through it. Shadow Dedede slashed and swiped at the king getting a few good kits in then spun around like a hurricane at shocking speeds. The king quickly breathed in air and floated above the barrage being glad he wasn't in that chaos. Shadow Dedede saw King Dedede and jumped above the king and swung his axe straight down! King Dedede coughed out the air and narrowly avoided the attack seeing his Shadow hit the ground with such force it caused an explosion! Floating back in the air Shadow Dedede raised his axe to the air as it began glowing with a dark and crimson energy. Without warning the axe fired a wave of small energy spheres slamming into everything they could as the king dodged them all running up to his Shadow and hit back in the air and causing both of them to stagger back. Then regaining his balance, Shadow Dedede face became flat… suddenly his stomach seemed to open like a mouth as it spat out blood! "That feels familiar," thought King Dedede but the past didn't matter right now! The mouth gathered a evil dark energy inside of it and shot it out like hail of bullets! Gritting his teeth, King Dedede dodged all of them and through multiple hammers at the mouth. Angered, Shadow Dedede moved to the side of the room and spat out a enormous black sphere ten times his size! Dodging it the king moved behind the monster and jumped behind it grabbing his hammer and smashing Shadow Dedede upside the head crashing him down to the floor! With a final and mighty swing, King Dedede clonked Shadow Dedede once more in the head flinging him across the room. Shadow Dedede's axe shattered and he himself cracked like a mirror and finally shattered to dust. Sighing out the king looked up and saw the amazing mirror. "I wonder where you lead to?" he spoke leaping up to the amazing mirror.


End file.
